


Lab Report

by Girlwithgoggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, First Meetings, Human Castiel, Mechanic Dean, Scientist Castiel, Scientist Sam, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithgoggles/pseuds/Girlwithgoggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Diana met Cas was the day Samantha forgot her project report on the kitchen table after breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Report

The first time Diana met Cas was the day Samantha forgot her project report on the kitchen table after breakfast.

 

Diana was just pulling on her boots, ready to head down to Singer's Auto-body; and her job, when she noticed the manilla folder on the kitchen island table in the apartment the sisters shared.

 

Diana remembered what her sister had been prattling on about the night before. 'How important the report was for her internship status' and 'how she absolutely had to get this right'. Diana was surprised Sam had forgotten it in the first place, but her sister had always been scatter brained.

 

The lab Sam worked at was all the way across town, and if she hadn't noticed it was gone by now, she would already be there having a melt down. Diana snatched the folder off the table along with the keys to her baby and locked the apartment door behind her.

 

At a red light, Diana flipped the folder open curiously and found nothing but pages and pages full of complicated words and terminology. No wonder her sister had been tired the last few days, Diana noted something about frogs before the light changed and she drove on.

 

When she parked outside of the lab building it was 9:00 pm and the surrounding office buildings were teaming with life. Women and men in business suits with briefcases and large mugs of coffee ran in and out of revolving doors and the large majority of them were on some sort of cellular device. 

Diana shook her head and stepped out of her car, right into a women who had been running down the street. When they collided, the women fell back, her healed Mary Janes not keeping her balance at the impact.

 

"I am so sorry," Diana said quickly sticking the folder under her arm and reaching down to help the women up. The women was muttering about it being her fault, something about 'not watching where she was going'.

 

When the women looked up her eye brows rose and she stared at Diana with intense blue eyes. Diana had never seen eyes this blue and by the time her breath returned the women was already trying to walk away. Diana jumped after her.

 

"Whoa whoa, I can't just knock over a pretty lady and not get her name after! The names Diana, what's yours?" Diana jested, adding her signature charming smile in for good measure as she stuck out her hand to shake. The women's face became very red and she stopped walking by the fountain in the courtyard between the labs and office buildings. She took Diana's hand briefly in a firm shake before dropping it. 

 

Now that Diana could get a good look at her, her resolve to get this women's number grew. She had slightly tanned skin with big, blue, heavily lidded eyes. Her hair was dark brown and cut into a cute bob, one side flipped out while the other flipped in. She had bags under her eyes, but somehow they looked good on her. Her lips were full and plump and pink. She wore a white collared shirt and a dark grey pencil skirt. Fastened around her waist was a big black belt and to top it all a rather ratty looking, tan trench coat. She was gorgeous.

 

"My name is Castiel, and I am extremely late for a meeting," even when frowning she was beautiful. And that voice was really unfair. Diana could listen to her talk all day, but at that moment she remembered the folder under her arm.

 

"I'm sorry about holding you up, I'll get out of you're hair now, I've got my own meeting to attend," Diana turned with a wink and started jogging towards the front doors, "I'll find another reason for us to meet again Cas, until then." Diana blew a kiss towards Cas and turned to run up the stone steps of the lab building.

 

When Diana reached the elevators there was a big fat out of order sign plastered on the first one she came to. She jogged to the second and saw it was at the eighteenth floor, coming down. Diana jogged on the spot, watching the number slowly tick down to the lobby. She checked her watch, quarter to ten already; time sure flies when you're talking to pretty women. As soon as the doors slid open, Diana hopped in and pushed the button for the seventh floor where Sammy's lab was situated. 

 

The ride up was spent tapping her foot against the tiled floor and giving awkward smiles to the man in the black suit and red tie standing beside her as he threw her annoyed looks. Once the doors opened Diana jumped out, wished the man a good rest of a trip and ran down the hall towards the board rooms where Sam's project reports were given.

 

Diana had been here twice before. Once to drop off her sisters field book when she had, like this time, left it on the island counter, and another time to pick her up when she needed her appendix out. That had been a scary day, since Sam hadn't realized what it was until they got to the hospital and Diana had run up and down the hallway a good seven times before finally flagging down a custodial member to ask where the labs were. 

 

Diana got to the door, panting for breath and pushed the door open with a strong push. Maybe too strong, as the door hit the wall with a bang, startling everyone in the room. Diana had thought it was empty, hearing no noise coming from within, but maybe she hadn't really listened all that hard. Sam was standing at the front of the room, smart board on, displaying a picture of a frog in some form of dissection and a lot of text. Diana felt her face grow hot as she let go of the door handle slowly and held up the folder for Sam.

 

"I- brought your folder…" Diana trailed off lamely.

 

Sam's face went from shocked-horror to bemused-annoyance. She looked at the room at large, an apologetic smile on her face, directed at her colleagues, all looking shocked as they stared at the bow-legged women in the cover-alls, panting and holding a folder like it was the angel tablet.

 

Sam walked over quickly, her black slacks making a shushing sound as she went. Diana looked up at the room with an apologetic smile; thats when she noticed who was sitting in a chair at the side of the room. Castiel sat, ankles crossed in front of her, clip bored resting on her knees, pencil stuck behind her ear. 

 

Her face was a mask of curiosity and amusement, along with the slight annoyance of being interrupted so unceremoniously. Diana's mouth hung open, face most likely a bright red by now. Sam grabbed her elbow and pulled her from the room.

 

"What are you doing here!?" Sam whisper-yelled as soon as the door had closed.

 

Diana's mind was still half in the room with Cas, "W-who's the gal with the grey pencil skirt?"

 

"What? What are you- there's like five people in grey pencil skirts!?"

 

"The one with the short brown hair and beautiful blue eyes! Castiel?!" 

 

Sam paused, momentarily forgetting the intrusion, "You mean Cassandra? Oh god Deany, please don't say you're here to hit on my boss!!" 

 

Diana's eyes snapped up, "What, she's your boss!? Wait- no, I'm not here for her, mostly, I'm here cuz you forgot your stupid report on the island table!"

 

Sam impatiently grabbed the folder and flipped open to the first page, holding it up for Diana to read.

 

'Samantha Winchester', it said at the top and then under that the date and time it was written. Below that the title was bolded for clarity, it read, "Data findings, Notes and Listings." Oh.

 

It was her notes she had typed up the night before, Diana had watched her do it. Her face grew darker if that was possible and Diana floundered under her sisters annoyed gaze.

 

"I just thought you forgot it thats all!! You were bitching about it all last night, I just thought I'd help out!!"

 

"By busting into the board room while I was giving my real report?!" Sam asked, Whisper- yelling replaced with half controlled shouting, Diana shrunk. "I had a lot riding on this report Diana! You just blew my shot at being-" But she cut off as the door opened.

 

Castiel, or Cassandra, whoever she was, was standing there, clip bored clasped loosely at her side. "Samantha, it's quite alright. You won't be losing your position in the program and I think your sister deserves an A for effort."

 

All the fight seemed to go from Sam and she smiled at the statement, face going slightly pink, "Sorry boss… Yeah… Diana, thanks for bringing my notes, I guess I kinda needed them for this afternoon…"

 

"I will join you in a moment, I'd just like a word with your sister, if you don't mind?" Cas questioned, looking to Sam with one dark eye brow raised.

 

Sam shrugged and turned back to enter the room, giving a last, half apologetic-half curious glance Diana's way, "Not at all."

 

Once the door was shut, Cas spoke, "Was this your _other reason_ for us to meet?" her tone was teasing, "Because I think you could have thought of less disruptive ways of doing so…"

 

Diana laughed, shoving her hands into her coverall's pockets, "No, I honestly didn't know you worked here. How did you get to the office before me?"

 

"There are these great things called stairs…"

 

"Oh…" Diana trailed off, face pink as she watched Cas' teasing smile grow on her face. "Hey, my sister said your name was Cassandra… Were you giving me a fake name?" Diana tried to sound casual, but it came off as sort of hurt.

 

Cas' face went red and she looked away, "No… no I didn't really… Cassandra is my real name… Well,  the name on my birth certificate. But my mother always used to call me Castiel… 'My little angel' thats what she said." Cas rubbed her arm self consciously, "I didn't think I would meet you again so I just said the name I liked more."

 

Diana smiled slightly, "I like the name Castiel... It's very pretty! Pretty name for a pretty girl!" 

 

When Cas full out laughed, it showed a bit of her gums and Diana wanted to try and get her to laugh like that all the time. 

 

"Are you hitting on me?"

 

"Is it working?" 

 

Cas gave Diana a calculating look that made her freeze mid way through a lazy smile. Then Cas was scribbling down on a piece of paper from her clip bored and ripping the page out. She folded it and handed it to Diana, her face was pink.

 

"I usually get off at seven." Cas said and smiled shyly, her face darkening. 

 

Diana looked down at the paper as Cas turned back to the door. Scribbled on the sheet was Cas' phone number. Diana grinned at the paper.

 

"Cas!" Diana called and Cas turned back before opening the door, "I'll find some reason to call you..."

 

Castiel was beat red, but she smiled that gummy smile Diana was hopping for and gave a slight nod before disappearing back into the board room. Diana turned and walked lazily from the office hallway, back to the elevators and quickly surpassed them to take the stairs instead. 

 

Once she had gotten to her car, Diana slipped into the drivers seat and sat there for a minute, just smiling. 

 

She was probably still smiling like an idiot when she pulled into Bobby's auto-body shop fifteen minutes late. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!! Just a short fic I wrote at 1 in the morning… finished it this morning!! Kudos would be awesome!!!


End file.
